Commitment
by gaudy
Summary: Complete. It's an UC fic, but if you have read my other uc fics you know who this one is about. I think the title gives a slight idea about what the fic is about.


Title: Commitment  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: PG-13  
Category: UC  
Summary: Read and find out. If you already read my other UC fics…you have to know who this fic is about…  
Distribution: Just ask.  
Author's note: I want to thank Rainydayinapril(April) for correcting my fic and nagging me about writing! Julie for reading my UC fics even though she doesn't like the coupling.   
Author's note 1: My first UC, so any tips, suggestions are welcomed! Sorry, for the grammar mistakes!  
Feedback: It's always welcomed! Please tell me what you think!  
  
Commitment  
  
There she is walking down the aisle, dressed all in white, her veil covering her face. With every step she takes she is a step closer to becoming my wife.   
  
I am surprise, she isn't crying, or going into her trademark hysterics. Everything seems to be going in slow motion, and all I can do is hold my breath, and count the seconds until she finally reaches the altar, and I have to commit the rest of my life to her.  
  
I look at her, and I know that's she is everything I have ever wanted. She has stayed with me through out the good and the bad times. She puts up with my mood swings, she knows who I really am, and what I am, and she's still willing to marry me.   
  
I can't believe that I've lasted this long with her, and I'm finally going to marry her. I know I've changed, she is the one thats changed me, and it's all for the better.  
  
She finally reaches the altar, and I'm terrified. 'Can I love her like she deserves? Can I make her happy? Do I even disserve her? Am I ready to make this kind of commitment?' I hear the Priest asking me if I accept her as my wife, and I'm suddenly paralyzed for I know that I have to make a choice, answering all my questions.  
  
I can only stare at her, I knew I hesitated longer than I should have, because I hear as the guests one by one suck in their breath, and my future bride is looking at me with questioning eyes. I look at her for another second, I look at the Priest again, and I make my decision. I take her hands, and bring them to my lips, and I give them a brief kiss, then slowly I let her hands slip out of mine, and I walk away.  
  
I hear everyone gasp, and I feel their stares glaring holes in the back of my head, but I keep on going, not caring about them, or about the person I left behind in the altar.  
  
I don't know where I am headed to, but I keep walking. I know she must be devastated, but I did what my heart told me to do, and in the long run I know it will be for the best. I finally realized I didn't love her, I never did. I'm glad I discovered that now, before it was too late, and there was no escape. I wasn't fair to her, she gave herself to me, and now I realize I gave nothing in return.  
  
I look behind me, and I can still see the church. I know I can't stay here, so once I see a taxi, I ask to be taken to the airport knowing where I needed to go. As soon as I get there I ask for a one way ticked to San Francisco, I didn't even bother to change, or pack any clothes. I still have my tuxedo on, and I didn't care. All I really need is my wallet.  
  
As I get aboard the airplane anxiety attacks me; I can't wait to reach my destination, yet my stomach ties up in knots as I think of what the out come could be. I'm surprise I'm even thinking about the consequences, I never do.  
  
When I get to the airport I look for another taxi, and I give the driver the address I have memorize better than my own phone number.  
  
I pay the driver, and then I walk towards the apartment. Once I reach the door, I hesitate a moment before knocking. It only takes a few seconds for someone to open the door. When I see who has opened the door my breath gets caught in my throat. There in front of me stood the reason why I walked away, and almost made a mistake in the first place.   
  
She seems to be in shock, but she opens the door wider, and lets me in. She doesn't ask me any questions, but I know she has them, that's the way she is. She guides me to the living room, and I can feel the tension rippling in the air. I know she is waiting for me to say something, and that's when I realize I have no idea what to say, or what I'm doing here, and I suddenly have to ask myself what I had expected to happen once I got here.  
  
I distract myself, letting my gaze go from one corner to another. I notice the apartment reflects her, everything is organized and clean, and it just screams that it's her handy work. I can feel her curious gaze on me, but I can't bring myself to meet her eyes.  
  
She offers me some coffee, and I accept. I knew it was to break the tension, but her leaving the room would give me an opportunity to think. I remember when she had come to my apartment professing her love for me, and that I broke her heart when I told her I didn't love her. After she had gotten over the shock of my words, she told me about her scholarship to study in San Francisco. She told me she didn't know if she was going, she looked at me as if waiting for me to tell her not to go, but I just averted my eyes. I saw her nod, and without another word she left.   
  
I remember being angry with her, because we had agreed that what happened between us had been a mistake, and then she told me her feelings towards me, turning my life upside down. I hadn't known my feeling for her, they had never been clear to me, that is until I stood at the altar about to commit my life to someone I didn't love.  
  
I hear Liz coming in, and when I look at her she's coming towards me. She hands me the cup of coffee, and she steps back-away from me. I put my coffee on a table I see near by as I do this I see an envelope, I immediately recognize it. It's the invitation to my wedding, I pick it up and I can hear her sucking in her breath, but I keep my attention on the envelope. I see that it's stained by tears and my heart goes out to her, not being able to take it anymore, I advance towards her. I take her by the waist, crushing her body towards me. I look at her faces, and a shocked expression is written all over her face. Before she can react I kiss her hard and with all the passion I had bottled up inside me, hoping she gets my message.  
  
I hear her gasp, and I take the opportunity to insert my tongue into her mouth, where I continue to explore her mouth. At first she doesn't respond, but then she is kissing with the same passion. As I let my tongue explore her mouth, I can't prevent my hands from exploring her body the same way. I let my hands slide from her breast to her thighs, and waist, I repeat the same pattern until my lungs burn for the much-needed air. With one last brief kiss on her lips. I let my forehead rest on hers. I can see her eyes are clouded, her breathing is just as heavy as mine, and I can feel her pulse is going wild. I can't help myself, so I lead my mouth to her neck, and I kiss her, just where I can feel her pulse beating.  
  
I just stand there with my hands possessively around her waist, dropping kisses on her neck from time to time. Once I'm sure I'm under control again, I step back knowing if I stay at the same range I would lose control again, and I won't be able to tell her what I need to say.  
  
I see fear creep into her eyes, and I drop another brief kiss on her mouth, trying to ease her fears.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
I put my finger over her mouth stopping her from speaking.  
  
"I just need to tell you how I feel," I say hoarsely. "Can you just hear me out?" When she nods, I continue, "I don't know how I can say this so I'm sorry if I'm a little blunt. I love you, Liz, and I'm sorry for not realizing this sooner."   
  
Fear grows in my stomach when I see her just staring at me, her expression unreadable, but then I watch as the brightest smile spreads across her face. The next thing I know she's throwing herself in my arms and the most joyful laugh rumbles from her.  
  
After she calms downs she brings her lips to my ears, and whispers, "I love you too, Michael, I never stopped."  
---  
I can't believe six months has passed since I came to my senses. I thought Maria had changed me, but I was wrong.   
  
I have my arms wrapped around Liz's shoulders, and she has her arm around my waist, we are walking around the mall. She wants to get a few things for our apartment. Once we cleared a few things up, we decided to move in together, I was surprised by Liz's willingness. I mentally shake my head, who would have thought that I, Michael Guerin, would be at the mall shopping, and willingly.  
  
I look at Liz, and she has a happy smile on her face, and I couldn't wait any longer. I stop walking, and I turn to Liz, when I see her questioning look I drop to one knee. I smile at the surprise look that crosses Liz's face. I must admit I'm surprising myself.  
  
I notice people are looking at us by now, but I tune them out. I clear my throat, and I take Liz's hands in my own. "Liz Parker, would you marry this poor man that's nothing without you?" I ask as I show her the ring. I, Michael Guerin, am ready for commitment.   
  
The end!  



End file.
